From My Unbeating Heart to Yours
by His Half Blood Princess
Summary: Bella knows how frustrated Edward can get not being able to read her mind. After their first fight she decides to write it all down for him, but Edward only gets past the first few pages, when he realizes what has upset her. How does he fix it?
1. Chapter 1

I walked towards the study in our home looking for my Bella. She was no where to be found, and it was frustrating that I didn't know where she was. I had run up to Carlisle and Esme's house, no one was there. Rosalie and Emmett's was as dark as night. No one was around, and it was becoming quite worrisome. As I entered the study, lined with endless amounts of books, magazines and computer related things, I noticed the desk lamp was on. My curiosity got the better of me, and I looked at the envelope that was placed neatly on the desk, Bella's unique handwriting had put my name on the outside.

Panic set in.

I unfolded the pages quickly and began to read.

_Edward,_

_I can only imagine your frame of mind right now, and don't worry. I am never going to leave you. We had our first fight last night, and while I was outside, after hunting, I realized that I needed to do this for you, my love. I have arranged for a night trip for everyone so that you can read this letter in silence. Again, I'm not leaving. However, you cannot for some reason read my thoughts unless I specifically grant you access. You told me that, even before we were serious about each other that it was frustrating for you and you wished that you would be able to know what I was thinking. So, I've decided to write my thoughts down for you._

_I don't know the tone of how this letter will go, and some things I write may upset you; not because that's how I want you to feel of course. That's the last way I would want you to feel – ever. All I ever want is for you to be happy, and it thrills me to no end to know that I play a small role in your happiness._

_Some, and I hope most of the things I write will re-assure you of how very much I love you, and despite my initial reservations about marriage (not just to you but the concept in general), how overjoyed I am to be your wife. _

_You are the love of my life, Edward._

_My one and only, my true love, and my soul's mate. _

_I love you… forever and a day._


	2. Chapter 2

_Some, and I hope most of the things I write will re-assure you of how very much I love you, and despite my initial reservations about marriage (not just to you but the concept in general), how overjoyed I am to be your wife. _

_You are the love of my life, Edward._

_My one and only, my true love, and my soul's mate. _

_I love you… forever and a day._

_***************_

_Despite my misgivings initially about you, and most of those were inspired by Jessica though I'm sure you already knew that, I knew from the first day I walked into Forks High that if I couldn't be with you, that I at least wanted to get to know you; perhaps even to be your friend. It makes no sense, well it made no sense then, but I almost hated you on that first day in Biology. When you covered your nose and mouth, I instantly thought that maybe I had forgotten to shower. I knew it couldn't have been that, because I distinctly remembered skipping breakfast so I could have an extra long shower. Actually, I slept in and didn't have time to make breakfast; hence the reason for the decision to not gave breakfast over showering. Don't you think about yelling at me for this later, Edward. It was four years ago, and I didn't even know you then. Now of course, I know that the scent of my blood had overwhelmed you and, being the gentleman you are, you were trying to resist the urge to kill me. Thanks for that, by the way. I greatly appreciate you not killing me. Don't roll your eyes at me either, Edward. _

_I'll admit that when I did the research into the Quileute legends I was shocked. I wasn't afraid, but I was definitely shocked. I knew that there was something different about you from the first day I saw you; something about you was drawing me in, and it was exciting, overpowering and it took my breath away. I didn't know why but I was so very attracted to you in a primal almost animalistic way. _

_I dreamt about you often, as I found out you were witness to over those few months. When you left to go 'hiking' as you told me with your family, I missed you. I didn't know why, but I did. I now realize that it was because I was falling head over heels in love with you. I didn't plan on it, but it is what it is and I'm so very glad that I did._

_When you took me to your meadow, Edward, I had never seen anything so beautiful in all my life. No, I don't mean the flowers and grass, though it was very picturesque. Seeing your pale skin sparkle in the sunlight was like nothing I'd ever seen before. The heat from the sun reflecting off your cold frame caused steam to rise off your skin, and I had never been amazed by anyone so much in my life. The look you gave me when I told you how beautiful you were made me so sad. You always tell me that I'm beautiful, and that once you saw me that you never wanted to look at another woman again. Edward, if you expect me to believe that, then you must as well. You can hear everyone's thoughts, and you must know that you are a beautiful man – and I know that this is true –in every sense of the word. I was amazed when I saw your skin sparkle that day in the meadow. I wasn't shocked by it… surprised, possibly, but not terrified the way you had expected me to be. I know that you wanted me to be afraid of you, to stay away from you. You told me that you were the world's most dangerous predator – that everything about you drew me in… your voice, your face, even your smell. How could I resist the way your skin sparkled in the sunlight? You are beautiful, Edward – please believe me. _

_In my human days, when we were first learning about each other, and while you were trying to frighten me away from you and failing miserably I might add, it meant so much to me that you would stay with me at night. Though some people might find it odd, I found it very endearing that you would stay with me and comfort me when I had had a bad dream, and more times than I can remember, I fell asleep while you were humming my lullaby. I didn't know at the time that it was written for me – that of course came after I was introduced to your family for the first time, officially. I can't believe that Esme and Carlisle went to so much trouble to make me feel welcome in their home. I had felt weird meeting them – not because I would be around vampires – I knew that you would never let anyone hurt me. I was more afraid that they wouldn't approve of me – that they would ridicule you for being 'interested' in a human. I knew, as soon as I met Esme, that I had no reason to fear. I felt so calm after meeting her and Carlisle (other than at the hospital after you saved me from death the first time) that I knew I would never have to be afraid being around anyone from your family. Rosalie I wasn't sure of yet, but I felt safe that you would protect me from any verbal onslaught that she could bring. _

_I was so excited that you wanted to bring me to play baseball with your family, that you wanted to include me in as much of your life as possible. I remember telling Charlie that you were outside, and that you wanted to meet him – officially. I can only imagine what was going through his mind when you told him that I was going to play baseball with you. You'll have to tell me what he was thinking later tonight when I see you. _

_I remember being greeted by Esme by her warm smile, as her chilly arms wrapped around me telling me to be the umpire, and to call them like I saw them. When Alice yelled for us to stop, I could not see my seven favorite people, I saw seven statues. All of you were still, looking beyond the trees. I knew that you could all run fast, but I had never seen seven people gather around me faster than you all had. I was panicking, because I didn't know what was going on – I felt like I was being swarmed (but by people I loved). When I could finally see through the clearing the three figures walking towards us, I knew what was happening, I could see the fear in your perfect eyes. _

_When James turned to me, I had never seen such anger in you. I had heard you growl before, when you had stopped those disgusting lowlifes from doing what they were planning on doing in Port Angeles, but this was something different. This was something territorial, something that I had thought that I would never see in my life. At that moment, Edward, I was afraid. The first time, being almost constantly surrounded by vampires (albeit vegetarians) and I'm frightened at the fact that you were all coming to my defense. I even amaze myself sometimes at my own irony. _

_I knew that Charlie would be in danger, and I insisted that we devise some type of scheme to keep him safe. The look in his eyes, Edward, when I told him what I did… I never want to hurt anyone like that ever again. It killed me to see him in pain like that, and to know that I caused it made me hurt like I never have been hurt before. I know that it had to be done to protect him, and believe me, if there had been any other way I would have been all over it. I knew that you knew what you were talking about, and that you had more experience with this kind of situation – dealing with other vampires – so I trusted you. It was one of the smartest decisions I had made in my life. You protected me, Edward. Despite what I know you feel, you feel that you put me in harms way, but Edward I would face an endless number of James' if that's what it took to be with you. _

_After we arrived in Phoenix, after getting to the hotel I received the call. I sneaked past Jasper and Alice, knowing that I couldn't endanger Renee any further. Alice had seen a vision about the ballet studio, and I knew that I would end up there. I went to Renee's house to try and find her, but when I arrived I got the call from James where he instructed me to go to my old ballet studio. I knew that Alice would know where I was, as she had the vision and knew where to find me. I never thought that Renee wouldn't be there, and I felt so betrayed. Edward, I had never wanted to see you so badly in my life. I kept your face in my mind as I mentally went through my self defense steps. Thank god Charlie had given me the pepper spray. I sprayed James in the face, giving me a few moments to attempt to run away from him. Being me, I thought that I could out run him. As you know, I was mistaken. He wanted me to tell you to avenge me, and I didn't want that, Edward. I didn't want you to be the monster you feared you were because of me. I didn't want to have you become something that frightened you, and therefore, would frighten me. _

_I knew, however, that you were there when I heard you land on the floor. I couldn't turn to see you because of the pain I was in, but I knew it was you. I was shocked watching you fight James; I had never seen you so intense before, so ready to kill to defend me. As amazed as I was, Edward, I will admit that I was scared. I was scared – not for me, but I was scared for you… I was scared that he would hurt you that he would take the one thing away from me that I had wanted more than anything in my life. _

_If I could have helped you at all Edward, I want you to know that I would have. _

_When he bit into my arm, I had never felt pain as excruciating as this pain was. I knew what was happening, and as much as I wanted to be like you and your incredible family, I had truly wanted you to make my change. I looked around the room and saw your brothers, Alice and Carlisle and I knew that your backup had arrived. I remember telling you that my arm was burning, and you looked and saw the bite mark. I heard you say to Carlisle that it was the venom, and he explained that the only way to stop the change from happening was to suck the venom out. I don't remember much about the rest of my time there only that you were afraid that you wouldn't be able to stop. I could see that you were afraid, and that you wanted to know what the other options were. I looked up at you, my love, willing you to do what you felt was necessary. I was hoping that I could reassure you through my eyes that I trusted you. Carlisle was there to help you, and I heard you say that you would make it all go away. _

_I believed you, Edward. I felt your cool hands on my wrist and felt your lips against my skin. The instant I felt a rush in my arm, I knew that I would be alright. I felt my body relax as your lips caressed my arm, my pulse slowed and my body felt like it was sinking into the floor as I watched you struggle. I wanted to help you, but I felt so calm… so sleepy…_

_I remember waking in the hospital and seeing my mother directly in front of my face. My first waking thought was of you, my incredible Edward. Renee told me that you were sleeping, that you never left and were constantly keeping watch over me. I smiled inside, knowing that you had been doing just this for the past few months in my room. She told me about what had happened at your 'hotel', and I realized that this sounded like me – so I went along with the story. I could feel you watching me as we talked, and you immediately closed your eyes as she left the room so it looked as though you were still sleeping._

_Edward, you almost broke my heart when you told me you wanted me to move to Jacksonville. I never again want to be where you aren't, Edward, and I had hoped you realized that. After everything that we had been through, you wanted me to leave you. I couldn't leave you, Edward. I WOULDN'T leave you. If we went our separate ways it would have killed me, and in retrospect, it almost did. The sound of your smoldering voice thrills me to no end, and the smile that graces your face warms me on the coldest of days. _

_You picked me up for the prom a few days later, having never left my side for more than twenty minutes at a time. You kept watch over me day and night, not wanting any harm to befall your fragile human. You are the best protector, Edward. Thank you for that. Dancing with you at prom was not as dreadful as I had anticipated it would be. Not the dancing with you part, but dancing in general. I guess it just all depends on how amazing a partner you have. I wanted you to change me, Edward. I wanted nothing more than to be with you forever. Of course, I have that now and I could not be happier to be able to have you for the rest of our lives. Knowing now, how difficult it was for you to stop, how agonizing it had been for you to be near me because of my scent, it must have been difficult for you to be so close to changing me and resist. I was waiting to feel the pain of the bite – I was ready to welcome it. Instead, feeling the coolness of your lips touch my skin so very delicately… it was an experience I will never forget. The way you held me so close that night, it was as if you didn't want to let me go. _

_I would have been happy to stay that way forever, Edward. But I'm so happy that we are the way we are now. We wouldn't have all that we have, and we wouldn't have shared it together. You are my everything – never, EVER forget that._

_I love you my one and only, forever._

_****_

**Note:** I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of her amazing characters. I just take them out to play every once in a while.

I'd really like to know what you thought of this... if I should continue. Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

So this is taking a different turn. I guess that's the problem with WIPs! Anyway - here it comes - for what it's worth! Same stuff as before - I'm not SM, don't own her creations, I just like to play with them!

_********************_

_Previously...._

_I would have been happy to stay that way forever, Edward. But I'm so happy that we are the way we are now. We wouldn't have all that we have, and we wouldn't have shared it together. You are my everything – never, EVER forget that._

_I love you my one and only, forever._

************

I always knew that my Bella loved me. I had my doubts about how sincere she had been when we were first becoming serious with each other – when she told me she had figured out what me and the rest of my family were. The most frustrating thing about my Isabella is my inability to see her thoughts, to be able to know exactly what she is thinking. I thought, after her change, that this would be an easier task for me. How wrong I was. Now it is even more difficult for me to read her thoughts, especially now when I really want to know them. I hated fighting with her tonight, if you could call it a fight. It was more of a disagreement that escalated into yelling and mutual name calling and I regretted the words that came out of my mouth as soon as I heard them come out…

*******

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward."

"Where are you?"

"I'm right here - where you left me."

I stopped for a moment, trying to pick up her scent. Though her scent was much stronger as a human, her scent was still strong to me – a beautiful mix of freesia and lavender. I inhaled deeply and was alerted to where she was – around 800 feet behind me. I immediately turned and ran to her, wondering why on earth she had stopped so suddenly. Again, I blame this on my inability to read her thoughts.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up at me with her eyes black and the faintest of purple circles appearing under them. She was thirsty and desperately needed to hunt, which was what we were doing.

She didn't respond.

"Bella? What's the matter?"

She looked at me with a look of utter annoyance on her face.

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you."

"I honestly don't recall what I could have done, Bella. Please tell me."

She turned and began running towards our cabin, leaving me standing outside watching her run from me. I had learned that when she got into a bad mood it was best to leave her on her own for a short while, then come back to her after she had had a chance to calm. Jasper usually sensed when she was having a moment, and would send calming emotions her way. It usually worked, so I went with that on this instance. I waited for around 20 minutes, allowing her some time alone then I ran back to our cabin.

Upon my return I discovered that this was the incorrect thing to do.

The moment I entered our home, I felt the tension running through my body. I honestly did not know what I had done. I tried to access Alice's thoughts to see if she could help me.

'_You have to figure this one out on your own'_ was the only response I got.

Thanks, Alice. I appreciate the help.

I could hear her in our bedroom gathering some things together, so I went up and stood in the doorway.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"What does it _LOOK_ like I'm doing, Edward?"

"It _looks_ like you're packing."

"Very perceptive."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit Charlie."

"You can't go visit your father, Bella."

That was my downfall. She turned her head to me at the speed of light, her black eyes glaring at me, her voice barely above a whisper.

"_What_ did you say?"

"I said that you can't go visit your father."

"And you're wondering _why_ I'm upset."

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"Edward, for someone who is supposed to be superior in intellect, you can be really thick sometimes."

I thought I'd try and bring the dazzle that she loves so much. I put my hand on her shoulder and said her name.

"Isabella."

"It's just Bella."

She didn't even turn to look at me. I was in trouble. Bella was mad at me, I didn't know why, and I didn't like it.

She turned to face me, her new vampire strength overpowering my stance at the door, pushing me out of the way.

"I'm going to visit Charlie, Edward, and I'm taking my daughter with me."

"She's _OUR_ daughter, Isabella."

"I'm well aware that she's _OUR_ daughter, Edward. I am taking her to visit her grandfather. She's entitled to do that every half century you know."

"Bella, I'm afraid to tell you that in a half century that will probably not be possible…"

"Don't you even say it, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Don't you _DARE_ say it."

"What is _wrong_ with you, Bella? We go out hunting which is obvious from the circles under your eyes that you're well overdue to do, you stop far behind me and then when I come back to get you, you run home, pack a bag and tell me you're leaving for your father's place. What am I _supposed_ to think?"

"You're supposed to get it through your thick skull that today was _very_ important to me, and yet here you are, standing there as though you don't even know what day this is."

"Bella, don't be insane. If I had _any_ idea of what this was about I would have fixed it."

"Don't you _dare_ call me insane, Edward."

"Bella, what am I _supposed_ to think? You _know_ I can't read your mind, and despite how infuriating that is to me, I still try and read you. I can't and it's making this quite difficult."

She went into Nessie's room and picked our daughter out of her crib, gathered a few of her favorite things, and walked down the stairs.

"Edward, I'm going to visit my father because I know that _HE_ remembers what day this is, even if my husband who is _supposed_ to love me for as long as he lives doesn't."

"Bella, that hurt."

"_Good_. I'm _glad_. I'm _also_ leaving."

She walked out the door and I stopped it from slamming so the door wouldn't fall off the hinges.

"Bella, _what_ is the _matter_ with you?"

She put Nessie in her car seat and shut the rear car door behind her. She looked over the car at me and I swear I could see tears in her eyes.

"It's been two years, Edward. I thought you would _never_ forget that day."

"Forget what day, Bella? I can't be expected to remember everything! I'm not perfect."

"You've got that right."

I walked towards the car and stood in front of her, my hand gently touching her face.

"Bella, please come back inside. Whatever this is we can work it out."

She avoided my gaze as she spoke.

"Edward, this day is hard for me because I'm new at all of this. I know I have excellent self control, and that's why I'm going to Charlie's. He always has something for me on this day, and I need a hug from my father right now."

"Will you accept one from me?"

"Not now."

"Bella, I…"

"Save it, Edward. I don't know what time I'll be back."

With that, she got into the car and drove away.

**********

Two years. Two years to the day.

I wracked my brain for what it could possibly be – what this day could possibly mean when all of a sudden it hit me.

I am the worst husband on the face of the earth.


	4. Chapter 4

_This fic it taking on a life of its own! Enjoy and review!_

**********

Two years. Two years to the day.

I wracked my brain for what it could possibly be – what this day could possibly mean when all of a sudden it hit me.

I am the worst husband on the face of the earth.

********

I understand now, why she was so upset. I can't believe I would forget something as important as this! I sent Alice a quick message, allowing her to see what I had realized, and what I was planning on doing about it.

'_I'll keep her out for another hour or so. Well done, Edward – I knew you'd figure it out. She'll love it!_' was the response I received.

So, my new task was to surprise my beautiful wife, a day after what could have been my downfall. How to do it was the problem though. I sat back in the chair I was in, closed my eyes and sighed. I realized my stupidity, after replaying our hunt last night in my mind, and knowing now what I had foolishly forgotten.

I opened my eyes and looked at the picture that was sitting on the desk. It was a picture of our wedding; our first dance.

She looked so beautiful…

so alive…

so full of promise…

so…

Bella.

********

I hunted with the rest of the family that night. Emmett had gotten a grizzly and was enjoying the fight that he knew he would win. Alice, Rosalie and I had found a herd of deer, and we each had one and since I am the newest vampire my speed is a little faster than the other girls, so I was elected to hunt the remaining deer. I caught her, and I shared her with my new sisters. My thirst had been quenched, so I waited for the rest of the family to finish hunting. Carlisle and Esme had come back to join me, and Esme found me sitting on a tree stump looking off into the forest.

"Bella?"

I turned to look at her.

"Hi, Esme."

"What's the matter?"

I looked down, and didn't want to face her just yet.

"Nothing's wrong, Esme. I'm just a little pensive, that's all."

She sat down beside me and put her arm around me.

"I'm truly amazed with you, Bella. You have adjusted to this life we live so very well."

"Not so well, I'm afraid, Esme."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, there are things that I can't seem to let go of from my human days."

"Me either."

She looked down, not wanting me to see the frustration in her eyes. I held her hand softly.

"Well, she may not be your flesh and blood, Esme, but she is definitely yours."

She looked up at me with glassy eyes, and if she could have been crying, she would be.

"Thank you, Bella. That means more to me than you'll ever know."

We sat there on the tree stump holding each others' hand in silence for a few moments, waiting for the others to come back. Our voices were quiet, not wanting to distract the others from their hunting.

"Edward and I had a fight yesterday."

"I know."

"I was really mean to him, Esme."

"You were feeling, Bella. Do you think that Carlisle and I never disagree or argue with each other?"

"It sure doesn't seem like it."

She laughed quietly.

"Despite us being anything but normal, we have a normal married relationship, Bella. We argue, we disagree with each other quite often. But the difference is, Bella, is that we have an undeniable love for each other, and that is what sustains us."

"So you never go to bed angry with each other?"

She laughed at my choice of words.

"Well, if you mean that we don't go to sleep angry with each other, then the answer to that would be no – because we don't sleep. But I know what you mean, Bella. We try as hard as possible to not let the sun go down, or up, without us resolving our disagreements. We don't like to start a fresh day with anger hanging over us."

I looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"Yeah. I didn't do that with Edward. I stayed at Charlie's last night. I cooked him dinner, which he loved because he can't cook very well. It was just like old times."

She leaned in towards me, and cradled me in her arms.

"I know, Bella. When Carlisle first changed me, it was difficult to let go of all the human traits that I had known. I still felt for the son that I lost, for the life that I wanted to leave so desparately. I didn't miss the animal that caused me so much pain in my human life, but I grieved for my son so badly. It was difficult for Carlisle to watch. He had been so used to this life, and he was so very calm, collected and responsible. I know it had to have been difficult for him to see me go through my change, getting used to this life. Edward had not known that I was going to be joining the family, and when Carlisle had brought me home he told me many months later that he could see that he loved me. The first time he called me mom made my heart skip a non-existing beat. I had a son. He wasn't flesh and blood, but he was family – my boy. He asked me if I was upset that he had called me mom, and I told him that it brought me nothing but happiness and joy. He was what I had always pictured my own son would be. Handsome, successful, impossibly smart."

She turned to look at me, realizing what she had just revealed.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I just got lost in my own world there for a moment."

"I don't mind, Esme. I love hearing your stories. It's like having a talk with my mom."

She pulled me to her for a hug.

"And I feel the same way – like having a talk with my daughter. You've always been one of the family, Bella. I'm so happy that Edward found you."

"I just don't know how to correct what I've done, Esme. I was so mean to him. I took Renesmee to Charlie's that night and told him that I didn't know when we would be back. I told him that all I wanted right then was a hug from my father. He asked if he could give me one, and I said no. Esme, I've never turned away from his affection. Ever. The look in his eyes when I said no was heartbreaking. I don't know how to fix what I've done."

She looked directly into my now golden amber eyes, and smiled at me.

"Edward loves you, Bella. He waited 90 years plus for you. He's not going to let you go that easily. He would rather die than be without you, and I know that you know this. You need to talk to him and work out whatever issue this might be."

The others were starting to come back, we could hear them in the forest, so she pulled me towards her and whispered for only my ears.

"I know the reason, Bella. I wish you the happiest that you can possibly have. "

"Thank you, Esme. That means more to me than you know."

Everyone had reached where we were sitting, and Alice came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Bella, you need to go home."

I nodded my head.

"I know, Alice. Could someone watch Renesmee for me tonight?"

She was hanging on to her Aunt Rosalie's hand, and it was obvious who would be watching her tonight. Rosalie smiled at me.

"That's already taken care of, Bella. Go home and talk to my brother."

I smiled.

"Thanks, guys. I'll see you later. Be good for your Aunt Rosalie, ok?"

"I will, Mom."

I gave her a little kiss on the forehead, and walked at human speed back to our cabin, ready to face what I was sure was going to be the discussion to end all discussions.

**********


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously…_

******

"Bella, you need to go home."

I nodded my head.

"I know, Alice. Could someone watch Renesmee for me tonight?"

She was hanging on to her Aunt Rosalie's hand, and it was obvious who would be watching her tonight. Rosalie smiled at me.

"That's already taken care of, Bella. Go home and talk to my brother."

I smiled.

"Thanks, guys. I'll see you later. Be good for your Aunt Rosalie, ok?"

"I will, Mom."

I gave her a little kiss on the forehead, and walked at human speed back to our cabin, ready to face what I was sure was going to be the discussion to end all discussions.

**********

It was dark. I suppose that's a ridiculous statement since it was 2:00 in the morning, but still, it was dark. Walking through the forest by myself would, in my human days, have given me the creeps. I felt weird, but for a completely different reason. I had no idea what I would be expecting when I got home and this frustrated me to no end. I hadn't really spoken to Edward since our argument last night, and I missed him. I missed hearing his voice, feeling his touch, just being near him.

I could see my beautiful cabin off in the distance, and could not see any lights inside. That didn't surprise me, because Edward often liked to be in the dark. He felt that he could be himself in the dark, even though we could see each other perfectly in the absence of any light. It was also good for our daughter, so she could sleep in perfect darkness and we could watch her together.

Faster than I had thought I was actually moving, I was at the front door. I stood outside for a moment, trying to get my wits about me, trying to figure out what I was going to say to him. How can you express to the one person in this world that you love more than anything that you feel like a complete idiot for being so emotional about something so silly? I took an unnecessary deep breath and opened the front door.

*****

I heard the front door open and sat up in the chair. I was sitting in the darkness, not knowing what I would say to my beautiful Bella. She was my life, and there would be no way that I could let her go. Ever. I knew I had messed up by forgetting this most important day, and if I had to take the rest of my existence to make it up to her, I would.

"Bella."

It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"Edward."

She was standing right behind me. I didn't need to say anything for her to know where I was, but I was so rapt in my thoughts that I didn't hear her approach me. I held out my hand and she took it in hers, exactly what I thought she would do. She walked in front of me, and sat across my lap, as I had hoped. I couldn't come up with words for the time being so I just held her. I hoped that I wouldn't crush her, even though she was stronger than I was just now, but at times I still saw her has the fragile human that I had fallen so hopelessly in love with. Her head rested on my shoulder, and we sat there for a few moments, neither of us speaking what so desperately needed to be said.

"I'm sorry."

I pulled back from her and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"You're sorry?"

She nodded her head and looked away from me.

"I was so unbelievably angry with you, upset with this situation, and I'm sorry, Edward. I should never have behaved like that. Please forgive me."

Oh my sweet Bella. I pressed my lips against her forehead gently as I held her close.

"It is I, my love that should be asking for your forgiveness. I have become so used to not acknowledging this event that I didn't give it a second thought. I know that it must be incredibly difficult for you to deal with all of this. I should have been there for you when you needed me, and I wasn't – again."

"Edward, I just need you. It doesn't matter to me what day it is, what time it is, what year or century it is. I just need you."

"I know, Bella. But I need you more. I had waited over 90 years to find you, and once I did I swore to myself that I would do anything that you needed, that I would be anything that I could possibly be for you and yesterday I was so involved with myself and my own existence that I completely ignored you. Can you ever forgive me for my ignorance?"

She didn't respond. She sat up and looked directly at me, then stood up from the chair and walked to the center of our Living Room. I was getting nervous.

********

"Edward."

"Bella."

"Come here."

He stood up and I could sense his nervousness. He walked towards me and in the total darkness of our home I could see his amber eyes shining at me. He stood directly in front of me but he did not look at me. I took his hands in mine, and forced him to look into my eyes.

"Bella, I…"

"Shhh. Don't say anything, Edward. Look at me."

He slowly looked directly at me, and saw me smiling up at him.

"Dance with me, Edward."

He looked completely shocked.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Bella?"

I smiled a little at him.

"I told you at our wedding that dancing wasn't so bad – as long as it was with you."

He smiled his delicious crooked smile at me.

"Well then, Mrs. Cullen, may I have this dance?"

"It would be my pleasure."

He took my right hand in his, his free hand supporting my back. We started to move slowly in the middle of our Living Room, no music playing, no sound other than our feet moving ever so slowly across the floor. I couldn't take the intensity anymore, and buried my head in his chest.

*****

I can't believe that she asked me to dance with her. My Bella, who tells me time and time again that she doesn't dance, asked to dance with me. If it were possible for my heart to soar, it would be. We danced for a few moments just enjoying the closeness that we had been lacking for the past 24 hours and she rested her head on my chest. The force that hit me was almost enough to make me stumble. In moments like this I forget that she's a newborn. I wrap her in my arms tightly, and hold her close to me.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She holds me tighter, and speaks just above a whisper.

"Nothing. I just love you, Edward."

My Bella. Painfully, I removed myself from her arms and took her hand in mine.

"Come with me, Bella."

"Ok."

We walked up the stairs together towards our room. The door was closed, and this was how I had wanted it. We stopped just at the front of the door, and she went to reach for the door knob.

"Not yet, love. I wanted to tell you something before we go in. I only read the first part of your letter, as it was so full of emotion and love that it overwhelmed me. I didn't know if I could take any more. I know that you poured your heart into those pages, and I know that at some point in time I'll read them all."

I held her beautiful face in my hands, looking deeply into her eyes as I continued to speak softly to her.

"I am amazed by you, Isabella. You are my one true love, and have done nothing but sacrifice for my sake, giving yourself so endlessly for me and I have done nothing in over one hundred years to deserve you. I can not believe that I have been so incredibly selfish, that I would forget something that is so very special to you, and therefore should be equally as special to me. I am so very sorry for forgetting, my Bella. Though I have done nothing to warrant it, I am asking for you to forgive me."

She looked up into my eyes and I could feel her emotion.

"Edward. Of course I forgive you. How could I not?"

I smiled at her and leaned towards her as I placed my lips gently against hers. I smiled against her, and whispered softly.

"It's a day late, but the sentiment is as strong today as it should have been yesterday. From my unbeating heart to yours, happy birthday, Bella."

She smiled against my lips as I opened the door to our room. She gasped at what she saw.

*******

"Oh, Edward."

I looked at the beauty that I saw in front of me. There were candles lit on every available surface in our room. Rose petals had been strewn along the floor, and over our bed. I turned to look at the beautiful man that was my husband.

"Thank you, Edward. This is perfect."

He picked me up in his arms and took me to our bed, his eyes never leaving mine.

"We have all night. Rosalie is watching Renesmee."

He smiled at me.

"Good. We'll need all night."

He rested me gently on our bed, and then turned the volume on our stereo up ever so slightly. He turned to look at me with his beautiful eyes.

"I know we did this downstairs, but I'd really like to continue my dance with you. Would you care to?"

I stood up to meet him, and wrapped my arms around him.

"As long as you'll dance with me all night long."

"That's a guarantee."

He leaned in to kiss me gently, making me melt just a little by the emotion in his kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and neither of us let go all night.

*****

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'd love to hear suggestions for a next fic – so send them my way!


End file.
